


South Park One Shots

by Machinehearts



Category: South Park
Genre: Aftercare, Birthday Sex, Crenny, Cuddles, Edging, Explict Language, Fluff, Gay ships, Gun play, Humiliation, Kinks, Knife Play, Kyman - Freeform, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somewhat sort of non con but only for two seconds, Spanking, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Swearing, The tide Pod challenge is so stupid plz don't do it, Top!Kenny, Tyde, Violence, Yaoi, bottom!kyle, cup pong went wrong, handjobs, or it went good ;), slight daddykink, south park - Freeform, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machinehearts/pseuds/Machinehearts
Summary: This is basically a book where I'll write a bunch of one shots about gay ships from South Park! If you want me to do a certain one then just tell me and I'll try my best. I hope y'all enjoy these little cute stories. I will be adding tags as I go.





	1. Crenny

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't too bad! It's my first time starting to write one shots so I hope I did good. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll be adding tags as I write more one shots!

 

It was another average day in South Park- as average as it can be at least. Craig Tucker couldn't be bothered by whatever Cartman and his crew were doing. The sun was close to setting, leaving the little mountain town in a pink-orange glow. The town almost seemed peaceful- again, almost. It’s South Park we’re talking about.

A loud and dull banging echoed through Craig’s room. Someone was banging on his window, slightly scaring him. Dropping his controller, the boy sighed.

“Come in, asshole!” The raven haired boy shouted, his eyes never leaving the tv screen in front of him as he picked up the controller again. A breeze of cold air flew into the room as the window open and then closed again. Craig continued to look at the screen mumbling swears under his breath at the video game.

“Craig..” The boy with hair as bright as the sun mumbled. That's when Craig snapped his head up from the tv and towards Kenny.

“Jesus Christ.” Craig whispered as he stood up and dropped the controller on the ground, “What happened this time?” His soft hands immediately grasped the other boys face. Craig's blue irises took in every inch of Kenny's now bloody and bruised face.

“My dad is pissed at me, what else is new? He finally found the report cards from like last month and he was so angry I got bad grades again. It made him more mad that I hid it.” Kenny sighed softly while Craig was still inspecting the new injuries on his face.

“You know the drill, go sit at my desk.” Craig gently pushed Kenny in the direction of his desk. After, he went to his closet and pulled out a small box and brought it over to his desk, “You're dad is a real asshole, I'm going to beat him up one day I swear.” With a loud sigh Craig started to pull the usual stuff from the box. The blonde boy just chuckled slightly while taking off his orange parka, “I mean it Kenny, he's always hitting you. Sorry if this stings.” Carefully Craig wiped away the blood and cleaned the cuts. A sharp hiss left Kenny’s mouth as the liquid stung his cuts, “It’s okay, baby, it's okay. I'm sorry it stings but I have to do to this so you won't get an infection. I'm sorry I called you an asshole, I was joking around and I didn't know something serious had happened and-”

Kenny chuckled at the raven haired boy as he went on, “Look at Craig Tucker, the toughest kid in the grade worrying to death over the little sting the medicine has. I'm also pretty sure I heard him call me… baby? Is that right? Look at Craig Tucker now. Next thing you know you'll drop the alcohol, cigarettes, and stop skipping class.” As he went on, Kenny broke into a fit of laughter while Craig's pale face became a deep scarlet shade.

“Shut it, McCormick. You know that will never even happen. I should stop helping you since you want to be such a jerk. Maybe I'll just never talk to you again, yeah? Pretend like I never see your bright orange parka as you walk past me.” Craig smiled and his face soon turned back to it’s normal pale color.

“You are a feisty one Tucker, aren't you?” They both laughed a little, the sounds of their laugh combined was angelic. The laughter was also much needed after Kenny arrived injured, “About you saying you'll beat my dad up, you do remember he hates you right? Cause you turned his son gay.”

Craig smirked as he finished cleaning the blonde’s injuries, “Oh please, since we were young everyone knew you were clearly gay. It’s all those girls you talked about, were they just cover ups?” Craig brought his face closer to Kenny’s. His voice dropped and became even deeper as he pushed some hair aside and whispered into his ear, “What about Tammy? Was she a cover up? Who gave you a better blow job, me or her? Who's better at it?” Craig nibbled softly on his ear and left a small kiss. Kenny sat there blushing like crazy. His olive skin was a deep red. The pale boy laughed hysterically at this, “Alright loser, time to play some video games.” Craig sat down on the floor again and picked up his controller.

Kenny soon sat next to Craig on the floor and began to focus on the game as well, “Damn you, Craig Tucker. You always know what to say to get to people, don't you?”

“What can I say? I’m a charmer.” He laughed softly as his eyes completely focused on his game. Soon their conversation stopped and all that could be heard were the noises from the video game and small clicking noises as they rapidly clicked the buttons.

“No fair! You’re cheating!” Craig gave a frustrated sigh. He was extremely concentrated. Craig’s small tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth. While Craig tried hard to win, the blonde boy to his right remained completely calm. His lips were set in a confident smirk. He had easily beat Craig in the fighting game. Seeing he had lost, Craig loudly huffed, flipping off Kenny. In response he just laughed.

“How about we watch some Red Racer?” Kenny laughed softly as he ruffled Craig’s hair. Instantly Craig smiled at the idea and started to set everything up. He went out of the room and returned minutes later with his arms full of snacks and drinks.

“So are you going to stay the night?” The raven haired boy asked with a hopeful gleam in his eye. He slept best when he was intertwined with Kenny. It was something about the warmth that radiated off Kenny when they were close together.

“Of course I am, Tucker.” Kenny smiled, already taking his pants off and changing into a pair of Craig’s shorts. With a large grin, Craig followed suit and changed into his pajamas. While he did so the blonde boy had already put in the DVD and set the bed up how they usually did. There were many pillows and snacks laying around the bed. Kenny climbed onto the bed and waited for Craig to do the same. After they had both gotten settled down into the bed, Kenny hit play and put the remote down.

Not many words were spoken between the two as they intently watched the show. The room was dark expect for the bright tv and the soft glow of the fake stars stuck to Craig’s ceiling. Looking up at them always made Kenny smile because the reminded him of why he loved Craig so much. He knew who the real Craig was. He saw beneath the bad boy facade and took the time to really get to know Craig.

It didn’t take long for small snores to escape from Craig’s mouth. He seemed so peaceful and happy while he slept. Being careful not to wake the sleeping boy up, Kenny turned off the tv and moved the half eaten snacks to the floor. Afterwards he intertwined his lanky limbs with Craig’s shorter ones and brought him closer. The moon peeked out from behind the dark blue curtains. In this very moment he forgot about all the bad things. He pushed his father’s hateful words and his stinging cuts out of his mind, and smiled. A true genuine smile. Kenny smiled as he brushed small pieces of the black hair off of Craig’s forehead and planted a soft kiss, “I love you, Craig Tucker.”

“I love you too, McCormick.”

 

 

 


	2. Tyde Pod Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde is such a goofy and precious boy. Token has to deal with all his antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time ever writing a Token and Clyde fanfiction so I hope it's somewhat good. Also, I am so sorry in advance. I just had the make the joke. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this one shot !!

Clyde, put that the fuck down right this instant.” Token sighed in annoyance. The taller boy leaned on the table that was in the basement. His elbows rested on the table and he put his head on the palm of his hands.

“I'm going to do it, Token.” Clyde giggled uncontrollably. His light brown hair was a mess and his bangs slightly covered his eyes. The t-shirt he wore was over sized, showing his prominent collarbone. He stood on the other side of the table near the washing and drying machines. In one hand, he proudly held a box.

“Give me the Tide Pod box this second. I'm never letting you go on the internet again.” Token stood straight up as he sent a glare towards the smaller boy. A scowl was set on his lips.

“But _Token_ ,” He whined, “I'm going to do the _Tyde_ pod challenge!!” Barely even finishing his sentence, Clyde burst into a fit of laughter. He doubled over, clutching his stomach and laughing his head off. The only other noise was the hum of the washing machine. Token looked down at the table with an unreadable expression and started to mumble things to himself. Clyde was way too busy laughing to pay attention. In his fit of laughter, the box slipped from his grip and some tide pods spilled out.

“At least be careful. Don't let them fall out, you'll probably step on one.” Token sighed as he quickly walked around the table and started to clean up Clyde’s mess like usual. After he was done, he set the box on the table. Somehow, Clyde was still giggling about the joke he made.

Token grinned as he had an idea. He bent down and effortlessly picked up Clyde and threw him over his shoulder, “Can you stop laughing now? The joke wasn't that funny.” He smiled as he set Clyde down on the washing machine. They were almost at eye level now. Clyde’s face was the brightest shade of red possible. He had finally started to calm down. Token gripped the other boys knees and pushed them open. He stood between Clyde’s legs while resting his hands on his thighs. Clyde quickly calmed down but the red didn't leave his face. His whole body slightly shook as the machine kept going.

“I-It was hilarious.” Clyde struggled to talk. Token knew his thighs were Clyde’s weak spot. Token just smirked slightly as his eyes locked with Clyde’s light brown irises.

“You're so cute when you laugh. The way your eyes close and your nose crinkles up.” Token softly dug his fingers into the other boys thighs. Clyde directed his eyes to the corner of the basement. If it was somehow possible, his cheeks became an even brighter red. The blush stuck out amongst his pale skin. He nervously took his lip in between his teeth and started to nibble on it.

Token took a moment to appreciate how cute his boyfriend looked in this moment. His hair was even more messy than it was before. The dark blue jeans were tight. The white shirt, which was actually Token’s, fit loosely around his torso. Token genuinely smiled while his dark colored eyes roamed over Clyde.

Within minutes, Token crashed his lips onto Clyde’s. It took only a few seconds for him to respond and kiss back with passion. Clyde wrapped his arms around Token, pulling him closer. In response, Token gripped the brunette’s upper thighs tightly. He swiped his tongue across Clyde’s plump lips and within seconds he plunged his tongue into Clyde’s mouth. A soft moan emitted from Clyde as Token quickly asserted dominance like usual. Clyde’s long, slender fingers dug into Token’s shoulders. Both boys were panting slightly with sweat beads forming.

Token rubbed his hand over the front of his boyfriend’s jeans, feeling them tighten even more. This earned more soft moans and mews rolling out of Clyde’s mouth. Token slowly kissed around Clyde’s sharp jaw. Next, he kissed down his neck. Occasionally he would suck and bite in all the sensitive spots. Token popped open the button on Clyde’s jeans, “Please, Token..” Clyde whimpered.

“Please what?” Token teased, smirking. He knew that Clyde wasn’t very verbal during any sexual act. He started to slowly pull down Clyde’s pants, feeling a similar tightness in his jeans.

“P-please touch m-me, Token.” Clyde let out a small hiss as Token’s cold hand reached into Clyde’s boxers and grabbed his shaft. He gripped ever so softly and started to move his hand up and down. Pre-cum started to drip from him. Using his thumb, Token slowly rubbed the head and started to move his hand faster. Louder moans slipped from Clyde’s mouth. His fingers dug into Token’s shirt and scrunching it between his fists, “F-fuck, Token… I’m so close..” His words were barely audible through his moans.

Token kissed and left an array of love marks across the boy’s exposed collarbone, adding to his pleasure. His hand sped up and with his free hand, Token softly massaged Clyde’s balls. Within minutes, Clyde was screaming in pleasure as he came into his boyfriend’s hand. He rode out his climax while leaning on Token’s shoulder. They both sat there for a minute to catch their breath.

Token brought one finger to his mouth and sucked off the cum, ‘“Amazing as always, babe.” He smirked and winked at his blushing boyfriend. “Stay there.” He softly brushed Clyde’s bangs off his sweaty forehead and gave him a soft kiss. He soon returned with a cloth to clean up their mess. After he cleaned off Clyde, he threw the cloth into the washing machine. “How about this, you go run up to my room and get changed. I’ll go take care of my little issue. After you change, throw your clothes into the washing machine. Then we can have a movie marathon and build the best fort ever. Sound good?” Token could feel the unbearable tightness in his pants begging to be freed.

Clyde smiled brightly and nodded, “That sounds amazing. I’ll go set up the movies and get the snacks ready, too.” His voice was dripping with excitement. Token lifted the brunette off the washer and gave him a passionate kiss. They both ascended the stairs together, smiling from ear to ear. Before they went their separate ways, Token gripped Clyde’s forearm.

“Oh, and please for the love of everything good, don’t you dare put one of those Tide pods in your mouth.” Their laughs mixed together in the perfect harmonies as they went to opposite ends of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT AGREE WITH THE TIDE POD CHALLENGE I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A FUNNY IDEA TO BASE THIS PIECE OFF OF. DO NOT EAT TIDE PODS, YOU COULD POSSIBLY DIE.


	3. Sugar Daddy Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: Character [A] is bad at budgeting, has a bad job, and is low on money. They search for a new way to get money and that ends up being getting a Dugar Daddy, which is Character [B]
> 
> Butters Stotch cant seem to budget his money or get a better. How will things play out when he meets his Sugar Daddy, Kenny McCormick?   
> They are both of age in this chapter and they've also never met before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definetly a little rough, I hope you guys can bear with it!

“Aw geez- I-I don't know if I should be doing this.” Butters sighed as he wrapped his blanket tighter around his body. The only light came from his computer screen, which was bouncing back and forth as he shifted his legs numerous times. Soft pinks and whites illuminated his face. “I can't believe I'm actually going to do this.”

A loud sigh left his slightly chapped lips as his fingers quickly began typing. Butters was signing up on a website to find a Sugar Daddy. His fingers slightly trembled as he typed. This wasn't something he totally wanted to do but he needed the extra money. “I am looking for…” he paused as he looked over the questions and options, “...aw geez, there's a ton of options! Okay, let's start with age. I don't want someone totally older than me, 23-27 is perfect.” After quickly putting in all the basic information needed, his preferences, some pictures that left much to the imagination, and a short bio, he looked up at the clock and was shocked he had spent over an hour on this.

With a quiet snap, Butters put away his laptop and staggered into his bedroom. A slight breeze blew in from the slight opening in the window. Quickly, he shut the window and jumped under his warm covers. It didn't take long for sleep to overtake the tired blonde boy.

 

A loud and annoying sound woke Butters up with a great sigh. He peeked st the alarm clock next to his bed to see neon numbers flash 8:37 AM. He rolled over and faced his window. The bright light that leaked in through the curtains temporarily blinded the tired boy. After struggling to get comfortable again, he let out an exhausted sigh and threw his blanket to the side. “Might as well get ready for work.” Butters grumbled. His eyes were half open, still being weighed down by sleep. He padded into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, downing the whole bottle in seconds.

He quickly grabbed a granola bar and then got changed into his work uniform. Soon after he began his walk to work. Ah, his work. His shitty job that barely gave him enough money to survive. His rent was usually late and he never got to go out with his friends on all their cool outings. His car was currently broken but he didn't have enough money to get it fixed yet. He desperately tried to get another job or work even more but nothing was going in his favor. Not to mention the customers at his job annoyed him beyond belief and his co-workers weren't much better. A sad look over took his face as he was standing outside of the little coffee shop he worked at. At least it was much warmer in there than it was outside.

  
Today especially seemed to drag on for some reason. Many costumes made Butters’ job way more complicated than he liked. Complaining he wasn't all that nice or they gave him the wrong coffee orders but got mad at him anyways. He was glad that he had tomorrow off. The walk home was much quicker than the walk to work this morning. It always was, though. He loved escaping from that rundown shop.

After Butters was all settled down and in some comfortable pajamas, he plopped down on the couch with his laptop. It wasn't the best but it was one of his favorite things. He opened the laptop and was instantly greeted with the same brightly colored screen from last night. How did he forget about this! There was a small 5 over the message icon. One was far from his age range, two of them were very vile messages and he didn't like the sound of either of them very much. Another one could hardly be considered English so he ignored it but the most recent one caught his eye.

This message was left only about half an hour ago. First, Butters clicked on the man's profile and checked everything out. He was the ideal age that Butters was hoping for, 26. Five years older than him. The pictures were obscured and the face wasn't exactly clear but he looked extremely tall. This stranger's hair was a striking blonde color, very similar to Butters. He seemed slightly built and in each picture his clothes looked expensive. Prices that Butters could never imagine paying for clothes. After snooping and making sure everything checked out, he read the message. Even his user handle drew Butters in.

  
_**Mysteriousfigure** : Hello, darling. I couldn't help but send you a quick message. I am highly interested in talking with you. I have some guidelines and such already set up. Please message me back if you are interested. xx_

Before he had even finished reading the whole message Butters found himself typing out a reply.

_**StotchXXI** :  
Hey, I'm really interested. Can I get some more information please?? :)_

Butters couldn't help but smile just a little at the man who messaged him. He thought this man was very attractive and he had a mysterious sort of vibe to him. He was drawn in instantly. While he waited for a reply, Butters set his computer to the side and walked to the kitchen. He set up the coffee machine and pressed start. Soon the smell of coffee filled his apartment as he put together a small salad for himself. After he was done, he sat back in his previous position and threw the blanket that was on the couch over his lap. After eating about half the salad he looked at his computer to see a message from the mysterious man.

_**Mysteriousfigure** : I'm elated that you are showing interest. I might as well get straight to the point. I am not a man who beats around the bush. Each task I would ask you to do will come at a different price. I understand if you have some boundaries, I will not force you to do anything. xx_

**_StotchXXI_** : What kind of tasks are you thinking of..?

_**Mysteriousfigure** : Video chats, doing naughty things for me. Strip teases are always welcome. Explicit acts, I'm sure you can think of a few. Once we are both comfortable with each other, if you even decide to accept me as your Sugar Daddy, we can go out on dates, I'll have you over my house. Just to name a few, love. xx_

Butters would be lying if he said being called ‘love’ didn't make his cheeks heat up and his lips turn into a large smile.

_**StotchXXI** : Yeah, yeah. I'd be down to do some of those. I love this mysterious vibe I'm getting from you honestly_

_**Mysteriousfigure** : Haha, that's great. I'm glad you're being honest with me. That's one of my biggest rules. xx_

_**StotchXXI** : There's rules?? Let me hear them, I guess_

_**Mysteriousfigure** : Are you free tomorrow night around eight o’clock ?? xx_

_**StotchXXI** : Yeah.. why?_

_**Mysteriousfigure** : Fantastic, would you want to video call at that time then? I'll explain the rules then and see where everything goes. By the time I finish telling you the rules I'll expect an answer on whether or not you will commit to this. xx_

_**StotchXXI** : Sounds good to me, I'm looking forward to it_

**Mysteriousfigure** _: Excellent, we will talk more tomorrow. I have to finish some work before I head to bed. Goodnight darling, I'm looking forward to our call as well. xx_

  
Butters typed back a quick reply and then shut his laptop. His eyes felt heavy with sleep. He was excited for tomorrow's video call. This strange man enticed Butters very much. The laptop made a small beep noise which indicated it needed to be charged. After the laptop was plugged in and charging, he dragged himself to bed. Tonight though, Butters fell asleep feeling very content and excited. It took a little while but eventually sleep over took him.

  
\--------------------- Time Skip --------------------

 

All day long Butters had been an impatient mess. It had felt as if the time was hardly passing. He was way too excited to see this mysterious man. It struck him sometime this morning he didn't even ask for his name! It didn't matter at this point. What mattered was that Butters got dressed and set up his laptop. He got changed into a nice white button down shirt and some black skinny jeans. The top few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned. After getting ready, he decided to set up the laptop in his bedroom. The lights strung on the wall made for a nice background for the video call.

Butters impatiently watched his laptop screen with only five minutes left until it was time to video call. The mysterious man hadn't messaged Butters all day as well, so that added to his nerves. A small ding from the laptop rung throughout the room and Butters smiled. The man was simply asking if he was ready to call, which Butters quickly replied with an eager yes. These next couple seconds make Butters so much more anxious. He felt little beads of sweat forming but he quickly wiped them off as a video call request came in. He quickly answered the call and smiled politely.

Butters slightly gasped at the sight in front of him. He finally could see this mans face, and boy was it good looking. His jaw was sharp and his cheek bones were slightly prominent. He looked a lot more muscular than the pictures showed. His blonde hair was a mess in top of his head but in a good way. It almost looked like it was purposely messy. After a few moments, the other man slightly chuckled, “I'm taking this as you like what you see? Anyways, close your mouth, love. We aren't quite there yet.” He said with a charming smirk.

“Oh, aw geez, my apologies, sir! I didn't mean it.” Butters cheeks turned a bright pink shade, “Wait, a question. What's your actual name?” He asked with some curiosity laced into his tone.

“Well, I very much liked sir but you can call me K or Ken for now.” The smirk did not fall off of his face as he spoke. If anything it increased as he watched the other blonde boys cheeks heat up, “And might I say, you look much better than the pictures on your profile.”

If it was even possible, Butters’ cheeks became an even brighter pink, “T-Thank you, Ken. Let's get down to the rules.” He choked out his words and cleared his throat.

“Getting straight down to it, I like people like that, Butters.” He paused for a minute before continuing, “Anyways, my rules are fairly simple and basic. Most importantly, I'm going to need full honesty from you. If you don't feel comfortable at any point I need to know. Also, if you agree to our arrangements, I want you to only have relations with me. No boyfriends or girlfriends or fuck buddies on the side.” His tone grew slightly harsh as he spoke, “I'm going to need you to listen to me. Comply to whatever rules I make now and any extras I come up with in the future if you continue with this. Am I clear?” Ken asked in a daunting voice.

Butters nodded his head quickly, “Yes, yes, of course. I've made up my mind already also. I am very interested to have you as my Sugar Daddy.” He said with a small gulp. The blush on his cheeks was reduced to only a small tiny.

Ken grinned widely and gave an approving glare, “It’s a deal then. You're my Sugar Baby now.” His grin increased in size. Butters couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated by him, even though it was only a video call, “Now let us start with something more basic tonight. I believe this might help to just shatter whatever tension you might have right now. If you are comfortable, I would like for you to touch yourself right now on camera. You don't have to show anything.” He said in a very serious tone, closely watching Butters’ face for a reaction.

He was slightly taken back by what he was told to do. Butters also thought that this would be a good way to get him more comfortable. Slowly he nodded his head as his tongue darted out to lick his lips quickly, “I will do it.” He said calmly. Butters has never been overly ashamed of his body. He has had other relationships where it was no big deal to him so he wasn't about to make a big deal now.

“Perfect, it's whenever you're ready, darling. Just tell me when you get close.” Ken offered him a reassuring smile.

With that, Butters slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. He made sure that Ken could see his underwear as he began to lightly palm himself through the soft fabric. He began to get hard quicker than he usually did, probably due to the fact that one of the hottest men he's ever talked to was carefully watching his every move.

After a few minutes, when his erection was feeling painfully trapped, Butters pulled down his underwear but shuffled close to the laptop so his private areas weren't seen. He decided to leave that part a mystery for now. Soft moans and pants left his lips as his hand sped up and his motions quickened. There was already small drops of pre-come leaking from his penis. He used that to help lubricate his hand so he could pump faster. The faster he went the more constant and louder his moans were.

Butters looked at the screen and saw Ken biting down harshly on his lip. Very faint noises were emitting from his mouth. He looked incredibly turned on. It looked like he was slowly rubbing himself too.

Sweat forming on his forehead made Butters’ hair stick to his face. His motions were continuously getting faster and his moans were practically begs, “I-I wish you could be doing this to me, b-but I'm close, fuck I'm close, K.” Butters whimpered out. He was desperate for a release, his cock twitched slightly.

Upon hearing his words, Ken’s eyes snapped up, “Stop, I want you to stop touching yourself now.” His voice was deadly serious. His striking blue eyes held no sense of a game. Slowly, Butters stopped his hand from moving but kept it in place.

“W-What? You can't be serious. Please, I'm so close!” Butters gave a frustrated sigh.

“I am very serious. Don't you dare come. There will be repercussions if you do. Which, those will also come into play if you don't listen to me but we wouldn't want them to happen during our first session, now would we?” A small smirk spread across his lips for the second time that night, “Both hands up where I can see them.” Slowly, Butters lifted both hands behind his head. His cock ached for attention right now but he tried his best to ignore it. “Good, good. You did fantastic tonight, love. Send me your information and I will deposit money right after we end this call.”

Butters sent all his information to the other male and sighed softly, “I think I'm going to like this dynamic between us very much.” He admitted with a sly smile, “Just being honest.” He added with a shrug.

“I believe so too but for now I have some other business to attend to. Your show gave me quite a problem. I'll have to fix it before I can finish my paperwork. Send me your number and I'll message you in the morning. It's much more continent than this website. Sleep well, darling.” He said with a soft smile and hung up.

Butters was left there still slightly panting. He was also still hot so he threw off his shirt and opted for sleeping naked. After he was all settled for bed, a small ring came from his phone. It was from his banking app saying that there had been a $600 deposit. His eyes went wide st the large sum of money he was given for a basic act. It left him wondering many questions as he laid down for bed.

How could someone afford this? Has he done this before? And mainly, who is this fine man going by the name of Ken?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats if you made it to see these notes, ha ha. I'm debating on whether I should turn this into a book or just leave it alone. Would anyone be interested in a book?   
> Please let me know what you guys thought about this chapter!


	4. Kyman ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric Cartman and Kyle Broflovski?? More likely than you'd think, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning, I am not against Jewish people or body shaming. It's Kyle and Cartman we're talking about here so of course I had to throw in a few 'you stupid Jew' and 'you fatass'. Also the language I use is pretty strong so if you don't like cuse words here's you're warning. I'm also not the best person when it comes to rereading it so I apologize for any spelling errors. Also this probably sucks because I don't ship Kyman but it was requested so I tried my very best!! Please enjoy

“Okay, okay. Is everything set, Kenny?” Stan asked with impatience laced in his tone. He rushed to make sure everything was in place before the lights were shut off. In the now dark room, a small muffle came from Kenny as he struggled to perfectly place the party hat on his head, “Shh, shush guys! I hear him! Hide!” Stan whisper-yelled at the other two boys, which they both surprising complied to without hesitation. The sound of a car engine turning off and then the door slamming closed was the only thing heard.

The other three boys could barely hold their excitement. Stan knew the issues Kyle currently had. He recently had a huge argument with his mother, midterms were coming up quickly in college, and his job was stressing him out. Kenny wasn't even sure Kyle remembered today was his own birthday! So those two boys, plus Cartman, decidedly to have a small surprise party for Kyle. Planning this was simple, when it was just Stan and Kenny planning it. Cartman made things difficult like he usually did, especially when it comes to Kyle. It took Cartman a lot less convincing this time, though. It's puzzled Stan slightly but he was more worried about his super best friend.

Before Kyle could even fully open the door, the lights were thrown on and a loud, “SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KYLE!” erupted from the other boys who popped out from behind different objects in the lounge area. His mouth remained agape while he blinked rapidly. Within moments, a large smile made its way across Kyle’s lips as he let his bag drop to the floor, “Guys… come on, you didn't have to.” He shut the door gently.

“We didn't have to but we did.” Kenny offered a gentle smile as he walked up to Kyle and put on the party hat. Kyle could see the faint marks on his Kenny’s cheeks and knuckles from his fights.

“Yeah, we just wanted to do something nice for you. We know how it's been lately. Think of this as a birthday party slash stress detox.” Stan offered up as he threw his arm around Kyle's shoulders. His hair, which was darker than the night, was a mess under the small party hat. Pieces stuck out everywhere.

“So let's get to eating and then get absolutely wasted, you guys.” Cartman had a slight whine to his voice. It mostly went unnoticeable but it didn't fly by Kyle. He shot the brunette a look that got ignored as Cartman brought the box of pizza into the lounge area and set it on the table. Plates had already been set up along with napkins and cups. There was a chair with balloons and streamers tied to it for Kyle. Everything had looked almost like the same parties they had as kids. It brought a familiar warm feeling to Kyle.

“The party hats are a nice touch. I feel like a kid again.” Kyle chuckled as he put a few slices of pizza onto his plate. Kenny smirked, remembering how Cartman complained the hats were too childish and that Jews couldn't wear them. Kyle didn't need to know that part, though.

Time seemed to fly by as the group of friends laughed together. They all made jokes and talked about the good days in middle school. All the crazy adventures they had went on. Peru… Casa Bonita… The fact that they are the reason their good ol’ pal Butters has a scar over his eye… Terrance and Phillip… Not one of them noticed how dark it was outside. The reruns of the show on the tv seemed to fly by. None of them payed attention to the show anyways.

“Wait, guys! The cake!” Kenny yelped as he looked between Stan and Cartman, “How could we almost forget the cake?” Stan just face palmed and let out a heavy sigh. Hardly even seconds after Kenny spoke, Cartman turned and quickly went to get the cake. After all, he was the one in charge of buying the cake.

Some time had passed by, roughly five minutes and Stan was getting impatient, “He just needed to grab the cake really quick!” He gave a frustrated sigh.

“Wait. You don't think that… maybe he didn't buy the cake?” Kenny said with hesitance in his tone. His large and beautiful blue eyes quickly looked towards Stan. “I mean, he didn't show it to either of us.”

“You guys… left him.. left Cartman. Like _THE_ Eric Cartman in charge of getting the cake?” Kyle had an almost unreadable expression on his face. Kenny and Stan shared worried glances.

“Well, uhhm. Yes, we did. We thought he would be able to do it without an issue!” Stan protested. He shot up from his seat to go check up on Cartman but Kyle quickly grabbed his arm.

“Don't worry, I've got this. I'll settle this and give that fatass what he has coming to him.” Kyle said with a huff. He quickly stood up, harshly pushing in this chair afterwards. Kyle really wasn't all that mad. This whole party had actually relaxed him and taken off some stress. He had only put up that facade because, secrets are secrets right? Not everyone can know them. “Cartman, I swear to everything that's good, where the hell are you?” Once Kyle had looked through the kitchen and the pantry, he decided to look upstairs. He tiptoed quietly up the stairs, carefully listening to see if he could hear Cartman. The hallway leading into the different rooms was dark. All the doors were closed except for one door. Cartman’s door. Light leaked out from the small opening, enticing Kyle to quickly move towards it.

“So cake, huh?” Kyle leaned his shoulders back on the door frame. “They put you in charge of cake and now you're just sitting up here with my cake?” Kyles expression was indifferent. His green eyes scanned the room, eventually landing on the small cake. It really was nothing much. The only reason Kyle knew for sure Cartman had got this cake was because it said ‘Happy Birthday Jew’ in a emerald green frosting color. “You know, Stan is pissed dude. You're lucky I came up here instead of him. He would of kicked your fat ass. Especially because you called me a Jew right on the cake.”

“Well, you are a Jew. I could of been mean and put stupid Jew. Anyways, I did this so you'd come up here.” Cartman casually shrugged with a daunting grin, “I could kick Stan’s ass anyways.”

Kyle’s eyes hardened as Cartman spoke, “Dude, I totally beat you up before. If I can then Stan definitely can. And don't call me a stupid Jew, you fatass.” Kyle threw in the last part as he watched Cartman use his finger to get some frosting off the cake and eat it.

“Stupid Jew stupid Jew stupid Jew. Kyle is a big fat _stupid Jew_.” Cartman chanted with joy in a sing-song tone. Kyle abruptly slammed the door close as anger slowly started to fill him. The tv was pretty loud and Kyle could hear it upstairs so he was hoping the two boys downstairs couldn't hear the door slam.

He quickly made his advances towards Cartman, only stopping a few steps away from the bed which the brunette was sitting on. “Just shut up! Stop trying to ruin today for me! It's my birthday for crying out loud!! I thought you could be a little nice to me today. Obviously I was wrong. You're so rude! You understand that you stupid, lazy fatass? And stop eating my fucking cake!” Kyle yelled at him, venom laced around his words. Kyle was partly mad but a small part of him also wanted a reaction out of the other boy. Cartman didn't let his words affect him as he sat there. In fact, he even had a grin on his face and that infuriated Kyle beyond belief. Kyle quickly took the few steps forward and brought his fist up and then down again in an attempt to punch Cartman. Fortunately for him, Cartman was able to quickly stand up and grab Kyle's wrist with one hand. With his other hand he grabbed Kyle's other wrist and quickly pushed him backwards until Kyle’s back harshly smacked into the wall.

“You need to calm down, _now_.” Cartman practically demanded while whispering in a soft growl into Kyle's ear. He quickly took both of the smaller boys wrists into one hand and pinned them above his head. Kyle was a good few inches shorter than Cartman. His green eyes had lost any anger they once held. His green orbs connected with Cartman’s brown ones. Cartman’s expression remained unreadable. Kyle’s mouth hung slightly open as his eyes filled with want. Cartman's body was pressed against the smaller boy to keep him in place. His free hand quickly found its way around Kyle’s defined hip bone.

“I am calm but, fuck, you need to let go of me. What if one of them walks in right now? They are probably wondering what's taking me so long.” Their relationship was kept hidden from everyone else they knew. Everyone only saw the facade they kept up of disliking each other greatly.

Cartman rolled his eyes as he reached over and locked the door, “There problem solved. Now just shut up and stop worrying.” Merely seconds after he finished speaking, Cartman crashed his lips down onto Kyle’s. A soft gasp escaped his lips but he kissed back with a great amount of passion. The kiss was sloppy, though. Their mouths hungrily collided with each other. Cartman's let go of Kyle’s hands just so he could lift off his shirt. Once Kyle’s shirt had been flung across the room he began to remove Cartman’s which ended up on the opposite side of the room.

Once again their lips connected but that didn't last long. Soon Cartman's lips dipped down to leave kisses along Kyle’s jaw and his neck. Kyle softly gasped and moaned in response while he tangled his fingers into the brunette’s soft hair. Both of the boys had growing erections. They felt it as their pants became too tight to bear with anymore. Cartman slide his hands down Kyle's torso, slightly teasing his nipples as he did so. When he got to the waistband of Kyle's pants, he wasted no time in quickly unbuckling them. “Lift.” Cartman spoke simply and Kyle complied by pushing his hips forward so his jeans could easily be slipped off. Small mews and moans escaped his lips as he pushed himself into Eric’s touches.

“Fuck, you're always so needy.” Cartman panted slightly as he dug his fingers into Kyle’s hips hard enough that there would definitely be bruises afterwards.

“Please…” Kyle whispered as he looking up at Cartman with lust filling his eyes. Cartman only smirked in return.

“Please what? Use your words or I swear I'll leave you just like this.” His smirk grew as he spoke. Kyle knew the threat was empty. He's made it countless times and never lived up to it.

“Please just, please just touch me. I need it.” Kyle said in a slight whine as he wiggled around a little bit, desperate to be touched. That was all Cartman needed to hear before he dipped his lips back onto Kyle’s collar bone. His hands quickly pulled down Kyle’s underwear and in no time his hands were wrapped around Kyle’s cock. His moans got louder and more frequent and his breathing was heavy. Kyle fumbled with his the Cartman's pants but he had soon pulled them down along with his underwear. This caused Eric to deeply moan.

Kyle gentry wrapped his hands around Cartman and began to stroke, going slow but then speeding up with each stroke. “J-just get the stuff. I won't last much longer with your hands and I want to feel you inside of me.” Kyle begged as he felt pre come leaking out. Cartman quickly opened a drawer on the desk next to him and grabbed the bottle of lube. He turned Kyle around so now his cheek was against the wall and his ass was sticking out towards Cartman.

Cartman put a generous amount of lube between Kyle's ass and then some more on his fingers. He placed soft kisses on Kyle's shoulder as he slowly inserted one finger. “Damn, you're so tight, Kyle. You'd think with my cock up here half the time you'd be loose by now.” Cartman chuckled as he added a second finger and started to stretch Kyle’s hole. Kyle's hands curled up into fists as he started to moan from the sensation. A third finger was added and Cartman had begun to hit Kyle’s prostate a few times before he completely removed his fingers.

Moments after, Kyle heard the lube bottle open again as Cartman put some on his own cock and aligned his tip up. “I'm ready, just do it.” Kyle but his lip and waited to feel his hole fill up again. It only took a few seconds before Cartman thrusted in and moans filled the air once more. After forming a steady pace, Cartman began to pick up speed, going faster and deeper. Kyle shut his eyes tight as sensation took over him and moans flooded out of his mouth.

Cartman was moaning softly as he gripped at Kyle’s to help steady himself. His teeth carefully nipped at Kyle's neck, leaving love bites all over. “Shit, you're so good, such a good boy for me.” Cartman purred softly into Kyle’s ear.

“Shut the fuck up fatass. I'm so close.” Kyle barely could speak between all his moaning. Cartman sharply slapped Kyle’s ass but then softly rubbed it. He sped up with each thrust. Kyle let out a sharp yelp. He couldn't take anymore as his orgasm over took him. Small moans left his mouth as his coke leaked out, spilling into his legs and some got on the wall. Cartman wasn't close behind. He was done for once he heard Kyle’s last loud moan. He continued to thrust as he rode out his orgasm. Both boys stood there panting for a few moments before Cartman pulled out and cum started to drop from Kyle’s ass. He quickly went to go get a towel to clean himself off and then cleaned off Kyle. They both took a few moments to get cleaned up.

The dynamics between these two were weird. They acted like they hated each other and were constantly butting heads but as soon as they were alone, Cartman knew how to get to Kyle. He knew how to make him melt with just a stare. He knew what drove Kyle insane in the bedroom and used that to his advantage. Kyle had a dominant personality, he always had to be right. When it came to sex, he hardly ever took control. He liked to be dominated.

After spending what felt like forever upstairs, both boys made their way back into the living room. And this time, they had the cake. Kenny and Stan say perched on the couch watching some lame drama tv show. There was an empty bottle of vodka next to them as Stan opened another one. “Took you guys long enough.” The blonde boys words were slightly slurred, “We didn't feel like waiting anymore so we just kinda dug into the liquor. Like what took you guys so long anyways? Did you eat all the cake?”

“No, it's right here dipshit.” Cartman said, showing the cake to the two intoxicated boys.

“Why is there frosting missing?” Kenny whined.

“And what's with those hickeys on your neck, Ky? Did you come home with them or am I just so freakin wasted that I'm like- imagining them?” Stan questioned as he struggled to open the bottle in his hand. Instantly, Kyle’s faced heated up as his hand flew up to cover the marks.

“What? Were you guys having sex or something?” Kenny laughed as if what he said was the funniest thing ever. To everyone else the idea of Cartman and Kyle being anything more than frenemies probably seemed funny.

Then suddenly it hit Stan. Not only did he piece it together, but his hand also smacked himself in the face as he finally pried off the bottle cap. “Holy shit you guys were having sex. I knew I heard some weird noises coming from upstairs!”

Kyle's face was filled with complete horror. His blush was the brightest possible shade. It was even more red than his hair was. “Give me that bottle.” Kyle grumbled as he snatched it from Stan’s grip. Kenny was giggling uncontrollably.

"Can I join next time!?" Kenny added in with a laugh. 

Cartman leaned in towards Kyle with a satisfied grin. He lowered his voice for only Kyle to hear. “By the way, don't you ever, and I mean ever, tell _me_ to shut up again while my dick is inside of you. I swear I will make it impossible for you to sit for a week. You stupid Jew.” Cartman teasingly added the last part in as he snatched the bottle right from Kyle’s lips.

“Shut up you fucking fatass.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who stuck around to the end, bless your soul. This was poorly written but I tried. I hope y'all enjoyed it !! Also I'm so sorry it took almost a month for this update!! I'll try to get another one out sooner! Lots of love xx


	5. Mafia Maddness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was suddenly hit with the urge to do a Mafia AU. I hope you enjoy I really spent all day on this lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!! There is some violence in this chapter, please look at the most recent tags. Also, there is very strong language in this. This is not set in South Park !! That's so important!! They only know each other through Mafia business!! 
> 
> Other than that, as per highly requested, the Sugar Daddy chapter is now becoming its own book!! I have it up so go check it out now!! Sorry the wait took forever. I should have the second chapter up this week. Enjoy this chapter!

It was a humid day in the city. There was something in the air. It almost felt as if dread was looming over everything. Besides that it was a normal day for Kenny McCormick. Not a normal day like you would think. It was a normal day in the mafia. He was a little mafia servant under his leader, Eric Cartman. He was a brutal leader and he was constantly fighting with other mafias. Today made no exception because Kenny was getting sent out on a mission to find out the spy who is hidden fairly close to the base. Kenny had a pretty good idea where he was, too. 

It all started some years ago, maybe 10. Kenny forgot at this point. He grew up poor, never had much money at all. He's lucky to still be alive today. He was fairly young when he was sought after by Eric Cartman’s mafia. He was barely 15 years old. See, Kenny had a bad boy reputation. He was an illegal underground fighter and he was one of the best. He only did it so his younger sister wouldn't have to deal with everything he went through because of their stupid parents. He wanted the very best life for her. Eric agreed to give his family a beautiful and safe place to live, money to survive off of, and a set fund for his little sister to go to a good college. All at the price of Kenny’s life. In order to repay his debt to the mafia, Kenny was now a permanent member. The only way out was death. 

Kenny was strong though. For three years he was out through rigorous training to built up every possible aspect. His IQ was insanely high, his stamina was through the roof, and his training with guns and hand to hand combat was phenomenal. He fought to stay alive for his sister. He saw her rarely and it was for no more than half an hour each time. He was constantly moved around and sent on different missions. Now he is 25 years old and his life will never be normal again. Nobody actually knows what Kenny does though. Nobody knows he's one of the best mafia people out there. 

‘Butters’ Stotch was another fantastic mafia man. About the same age as Kenny, same amount of time spent in training and in fighting. Butters had the perfect life, though. He just choose to run away and make terrible life choices. He was an all honors student and he was surely going to graduate Harvard and become one of the worlds best surgeons. Instead, he was a spy in one of the strongest mafias. Also, the main rival to Eric Cartman’s mafia. 

In fact, right now Butters was stationed at an abandoned ghetto by himself, merely miles away from Cartman’s main base. His goal? Take out any members possible and get as much information. Unfortunately, he had been spotted by a third party, an ally to Eric. Although, Butters was quite unaware of this. 

This is where their stories collide. 

Kenny McCormick was trooping through the humidity in his black compression shirt and camo pants. Not like he blended in with anything here anyways. His outfit was easy to move around in and plus he found it fashionable. Can't mafia men be fashionable, too? The bag slung over his back was also black and so was his gun belt, which only held a gun. Many things that will come in handy laid organized beyond belief in his bag. 

Doing the best job possible, Kenny stayed within the shadows of the ruined and abandoned building. Only a few more steps until he would be face to face with the building Butters was hiding out in. For some reason out of nowhere, his heart started to race. He was getting anxious for some reason. Maybe it's because he was alone on this mission and no one knew if there was backup anywhere. Maybe last time he was met face to face in combat with Butters everything was tense. The feeling went away as quick as it came. 

Next thing he knew, Kenny was ducking behind a large chunk of stone ruins from the building. His ears perked up as soon as he heard soft humming from hardly twenty feet ahead. Carefully peaking out, Kenny saw the other blonde boy rummaging through a bag. It appeared to be that Butters was eating some kind of terrible food that didn't expire anytime soon. Kenny grimaced, being all too familiar with that food from his previous missions. A smirk crossed his face as he ducked down completely again. Might as well let Butters get some energy before Kenny attacks, right? He wants a fight, not some easy picking.

About fifteen minutes later, Kenny hears Butters talking to himself about how it was time to finally plan his attack out. That's when McCormick knew it was the perfect time. He used his extensive knowledge and training of stealth to sneak up on his prey. With only ten feet between the two, Kenny quickly pulls his gun out and aims it right at Butters, “Planning an attack? Now we really can't be having that, can we?” His voice was smug and an eerie smirk found its way across his lips. 

Butters quickly shot up and pulled out his own gun as a reflex, “Great, look what the cat dragged in. Tell me, how did you know I was here?” Butters demanded. His biceps flexed visibly through his simple white t-shirt. What a stupid question to ask. Of course Kenny wouldn't say how he knew. That was like the number one mafia rule. 

“You and I both know I couldn't answer that question even if I really wanted to.” Kenny shrugged slightly, “We meet again. Alone. Or so you though. Ten of my men are hardly fifty yards behind you.” Kenny was lying but he needed lies to be strategical. Falling for his trap, Butters turned around in shock. Once he turned back around, he was greeted with a swift kick to his hands to knock the gun way off to the side. While he was distracted with the stinging in his hands, Kenny hit Butters in the cheek with his gun. Not hard but hard enough. “Come on, I want a fight. I need the excitement. I even let you finish eating first. If it helps, I'll even put my gun away.” Kenny was being smug, maybe too smug. He backed up a few steps and kicked his gun even farther than Butters’. 

Slight panic ran through Butters’ veins. His hands quickly flew up to block some punches. In a blind attempt, he had actually gotten a couple good hits on Kenny. “You fucking shithead.” Butters panted ever so slightly as he dodged and jabbed some more. Then, almost as if everything was in slow motion, Butters swiftly got knocked to the floor. His eyes squeezed shut in pain but he opened them just on time to see a knife heading right for his shoulder. Quickly he rolled to the side, only his shirt getting caught. A loud rip echoed throughout. His combat boots clashed with Kenny’s knee, sending him tumbling down and the knife flying. Their breathing became heavier as they wrestled around on the ground. One minute Butters was on top and punching mercilessly and then next minute they reversed. Both of them were covered in dirt and small amounts of blood. Butters shirt was no longer a shade of white. 

During the whole commotion, Kenny's backpack tumbled to the side of them. Although Butters was putting up quite the fight, Kenny was stronger and his stamina was higher. Butters was panting but so was Kenny. Kenny reached over to his bag while still keeping his whole weight on Butters. He grabbed a piece of tough rope and struggled greatly to constrict Butters’ wrist together behind his back but he did it eventually. 

By now both of them were out of breath. Kenny grabbed Butters’ shoulder and slammed his back against part of what used to be a wall. “That was quite a fight you put up. I'm impressed.” Kenny spoke in a calm tone, “But look at you now. Look at you tied up and helpless with no one else around.” The amount of emphasis put on the words ‘tied up’ and ‘helpless’ sent shivers down Butters’ spine. He continued to struggle against his bonds but it was no help. “Stop struggling, you're only going to make this worst.” Kenny smirked as he walked over to get his gun. 

“Now tell me, please.” His voice was eerily calm and pleasant, “Why the fuck are you here?” Kenny crouched down in front of Butters. His gun was aimed point blank against Butters’ temple. This should of scared him beyond belief. It should of but it didn't. It didn't because that was Kenny fucking McCormick. Butters didn't know what it was but when it came to Kenny, he wasn't afraid like he would be in this situation with anyone else. In fact, the cold metal sent a shiver down his spine and a small jolt into the pit of his stomach and places close by in which he couldn't explain. Maybe it was the way he did it. Kenny was so nonchalant about it but strict at the same time. Maybe it was his stupidly beautiful face, chiseled jaw and all. His stupidly perfect body could play a part too. Maybe Butters’ mind was just fucked up. 

A small gasp left his mouth as the gun was pressed closer into his skin. “You and I both know I can't answer that question.” Butters threw Kenny's previous words into his face. He also spat at Kenny, spit landing all over his cheek. In record time, Kenny's firm hand smacked Butters in the face so hard his neck jerked. He let out a small cry at the pain but his cry was mixed with a hint of pleasure. This continued to baffle Butters even more. 

At this point, Kenny picked up on it, “Fuck, mate. You like it when I hit you, huh? You like this piece of death metal shoved into your skull? What a slut. I haven't been able to have fun in a while so let's run with this.” Kenny's smirk was pure evil but he'd be lying if he said he's never thought about Butters in his sexual thoughts. The fear in Butters’ eyes widened. He was unable to make any noises besides small mumbles. “If you've got something to say, then say it.” Kenny lowered himself down onto Butters’ lap, forcing the gun deeper on his skin. 

“Get the fuck off me, McWhoremick.” Butters returned the smirk but it was quickly wiped off his face as Kenny hit him forcefully on the other side of his face with the end of the gun. Another shot of shock ran right down his body and with Kenny on top of him like that, Butters couldn't help but let out a soft and very quiet moan. His erection began to feel tight in his pants and he was sure Kenny could feel it. 

Butters’ moan practically went straight to Kenny's dick. He dreamed about hearing it and it was even better than he could ever dream. “Excuse me? I don't think you're in any position to say that to me. You're getting hard from me hurting you. You like this don't you?” Kenny asked with a false innocent look in his eyes as he gently yet firmly rocked back and forth on his lap. His erection grew larger and by now both their erections were touching between too many layers of clothes. 

Kenny wasn't done with his little game yet. He pulled out a secret knife hidden in a leg strap. He pulled the small blade out and gently ran it among Butters’ arms. Butters’ breath hitched in his throats as the knife gently danced across his skin. It was barely touching him but his senses heightened by a million percent. “Fuck, please..” He quietly begged, thrusting his hips forward in a desperate attempt to be touched where he needed it the most. 

“You really are so needy.” Kenny chuckled as he moved the knife to run along his throat, being ever so delicate. “Do you understand how quickly I could end your life right now? Do you? One slip up and you're gone. Yet, your cock is pressing harder than I am with the knife. Those couple times we've met, I've thought about you in naughty ways after. Never like this. This is too perfect. You're lucky I'm needy, too.” Kenny wasted no time in quickly undoing Butters’ pants, sliding them and his underwear off with ease. “Don't you dare cum until I say.” Kenny seductively licked his lips as his hands edged up Butters’ thigh, closer and closer. 

At this point, Butters didn't care. All he wanted to feel was that sweet release, “Please..” He moaned breathlessly, “Please just touch me.” He squirmed around and tugged on his restraints again. 

“So very, very eager. I want to fuck your mouth first. You will not be coming before me, understand?” Kenny spoke in a demanding voice as he stood up and slide down his pants and underwear as well. His cock sprung forward and hastily was pushed into Butters’ mouth causing him to gag a little. “Suck it, you little whore. Let me fuck your mouth until you forget how to speak.” Kenny groaned and moaned deeply as Butters began sucking and licking all around his cock. His hands tightly gripped the other blondes luscious locks, causing him to moan. 

Butters looked like a mess. He was tied up and covered in dirt, sweat, bruises and blood. Saliva started to drop down his chin. Kenny could hardly contain himself anymore. He gave a few thrusts and then came into his mouth. Now add cum to that list of things Butters is covered in. “P-please..” Butters panted. “Please just touch me.” He was begging now. The sun would be starting to set any minute now and Kenny wanted to be back before night time fell. Using spit and the pre-cum leaking from Butters’, Kenny lubed up his dick. Then he carefully lined up his hole with Butters’ cock and gently slid down. 

Loud moans instantly left both of there lips. It's been so long since Kenny had some action he was already getting hard again. He was loving this contact. Slowly, he started to bounce up and down faster and deeper. Once he had a steady pace going, Butters started to thrust his hips upward with perfect timing. Their rhythm was perfect. “I-I can't last much longer.” Butters whined. This only encouraged Kenny to go fast. 

“As soon as I come again then you can, too.” Kenny said between breathless moans. It wasn't long before Kenny was once again orgasiming. Seconds after, Butters had one of the hardest orgasms of his life. His moans were loud and desperate, like he wanted more.

As soon they both road out their highs, Kenny got up and did a half-ass job at cleaning them both up. They really didn't have the means to do so anyways. “Fuck that was amazing. Our bosses maybe be rivals but that doesn't mean we can't be fuck buddies.” His tone was back to being smug. After he had out back on his underwear and pants, he also put on Butters’. Next he untied the rope and repacked his bag, making sure to grab all his weapons. 

“That was… fucking fantastic.” Butters panted out. 

Right before he left, Kenny grabbed Butters by the already ripped shirt and pulled him close, “Tell anybody about this and you are as good as dead. You will report back and say you had it out with some random guy and that you never made it here. We should start meeting here once a week. Same day, same time.” Kenny kissed Butters passionately before leaving. 

This is where their stories separate- for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually kind of proud of this chapter ?? At least the first part. Let me know what you guys though!! Lots of love xx


	6. What A Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After things get out of hand during a cup pong game, Kyle’s deepest sexual secrets get revealed to his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for not updating in forever! Life has been so busy but now I truly think I might be back into the swing of things. Thank you fr the continued support of this book and my other work which I will be updating soon. Lots of love xxx

“Dude what the- UGH I can’t do this anymore!” The red headed boy whines as he grasped his unruly curls out of frustration and tugged at them, only resulting in making his hair more of a mess. The other two boys couldn’t help but let out small laughs at his outburst. “What the _fuck_ is so funny!?” He fumed, quickly sending both of them death glares. 

 

“Kyle, it’s just a game calm down! I’m not doing so great either, see!” Stan took a moment before he threw the small fluorescent orange ball at one of the red cups across the table. It landed with a small _plop_ into the cup right in front of Kyle. “Okay dude, I swear I didn’t mean for that to go in!” The black haired boy could hardly get his words out between his laughs. Kenny was clutching his stomach on the couch, laughing his head off. 

 

Looking down at the cup with the most annoyed expression ever, Kyle just muttered a string of swears under his breath. “Stan you are so fucking lucky this cup doesn’t have anything in the bottom.” His grip was a little too rough for the small plastic cup as he crushed it while gulping down the liquor inside of it. It took a few moments but Stan and Kenny finally regained their sanity and quieted down. 

 

“See, I’m still not understanding this game. Why can’t you guys just play it normally?” The blonde boy piped up from his seat off to the side.

 

“Christ, for the last time Kenny it is way more fun and adds a whole other element to it! Playing normal cup pong is fun and all but adding these little dares underneath makes it more competitive and like, ten thousand times more fun. If I get it into Stan’s cup with a dare underneath it he either drinks the cup or does the dare and keeps the cup. It’s basically like giving extra lives and chances.” Kyle brushed away a few of the curls that littered his forehead. He held them back with one hand while his other hand gently gripped the ball, positioning it perfectly and finally after taking two whole minutes his efforts were rewarded with a - _plop_! 

 

“HAHAHA YES TAKE THAT YOU LOSER! DRINK IT UP, BABY!” Kyle shouted excitedly even though Stan still had way more cups than Kyle did. 

 

Kenny’s eyes quickly snapped up from his phone to see Kyle dancing and jumping back and forth. His blue irises held a warning look and his tone dropped a few octaves. “You know you are only allowed to call me that.” Kyle faulted for a second at his tone but just slightly shrugged it off as a smile spread across his cheeks again.

 

Stan wasn’t paying attention to the couple as he checked his cup for a dare and shot his arms straight up in excitement when he found one. “Take one article of clothing off for the rest of the game.” He read the neat handwriting outloud with a small smile. “Don’t mind if I do.” He smirked as he threw his shirt in Kyle’s direction. The other males toned torso was now on full display. His perfectly chiseled six pack stood out and complimented the muscles formed along his arms as well. _Fucking jocks_. 

 

Kyle huffed as he watched Stan throw the ball towards his cups and miss. Kyle hated losing and most of his cups -3 out of the 4 he had left- had no dares under them. 

 

It went back and forth for a few turns, neither of the boys getting a ball into a cup. Kenny got bored and went back to scrolling through his phone, occasionally tapping as he switched through multiple apps. 

 

“YES! Take that, Marsh! You’re one cup closer to me now!” Stan now had 6 cups remaining which mainly all had dares under them. Nonetheless Kyle rejoiced as he danced around, shaking his hips back and forth. The sudden noise caused Kenny to shoot his head up and glare at his boyfriend through squinted eyes. Kenny liked the sight he saw as he but down of his lip softly. What he didn’t like was the way Stan locked his eyes onto the clumsy redhead as he drank what was in his cup or Kyle’s careless actions, knowing how protective and jealous he got and their agreements. Kenny crossed his arms and brought his face closer to his phone as a distractor. 

 

Stan got a ball into one of Kyle’s cup which earned him only a couple of grumbles and a “fuck you” before he brought the cup to his plump lips. The only sound heard in the room was the plastic ball bouncing around and boy, was it driving Kenny off the wall deepening his annoyance. 

 

After a while they both were struggling to get a ball in so Kyle grabbed another one. “Okay, how about we throw them at the same time? That way it goes faster.” Stan nodded in agreement. “One..” Kyle went his knees slightly and closed one eye, focusing on a cup. “Two..” His small pink tongue darted out and stayed by the corner of his mouth while he concentrated. “Three!” Both orange balls were released at the same time. A cheer erupted from Kyle as he watched his go in. Stan smirked slightly as he picked the cup up. 

 

“Maybe you should look down, buddy.” Kyle was confused for a second before he glanced down and saw the ball floating in the pink liquid. Kenny’s head perked up to see what was going on.

 

“Ha! It’s a cup with a dare! Your cup didn’t have a dare so you get less cups now! I just have to do a simple little dare and then we will be basically even if you do have more da-“ Kyle stopped running his mouth as he read his dare. His mouth fell open as small breaths left his lips. A deep red blush crept up his cheeks, transforming his pale skin. Kyle could feel the embarrassment burning away at his ears. 

 

Stan and Kenny both watched with curious eyes. After waiting a minute with no further words from Kyle, Kenny quickly jutted up with concern and stood over Kyle, towering him by some inches. His long fingers gently rested on Kyle’s hips to relax him but quickly his grip tightened as he read the dare. A daunting smirk quickly crossed his face. “Perfect for boys who don’t like to listen and ignore all the rules set in place.” He left teasing kisses along Kyle’s pale neck, small red spots popping up instantly. “Go ahead, read it outloud Kyle.” He chuckled as he grabbed his boyfriends plump ass in a taunting manor, earning a small yelp from Kyle.

 

Stan chuckled nervously. He only saw Kyle get this red when he was angry. “Hey Ky, what’s it say? Everything alright?” His dark and bushy eyebrow cocked upward as he looked between the couple confused as fuck. Kenny stood there, arms crossed over one another with his loose t-shirt and jeans. Kyle stood rigid and he wore a look of possible… _embarrassment_? His green t-shirt fit tightly on his torso and his sweatpants showed a possible… _erection_? Stan was beyond confused at this point. 

 

Kyle could only manage to make strange noises and small whines. Kenny rolled his eyes looking beyond irritated. He snatched the small paper from Kyle and held it up. “What it says is ‘allow your opponent to spank you for a minute straight.’” He read each word with perfect pronunciation and as if it really was no big deal. “Truth be told, the reason why little Kyle here is all flustered is because he’s a little slut when it comes to spanking. Isn’t that right, baby?” Kenny’s smirked seemed like it was never going to fade away. 

 

There was many things Stan knew about Kyle. They’ve been friends for years now but this, this blew Stan away. He has never seen his friend act like this before, so ... _submissively_? Stan was apprehensive as he took a few shaky steps forward. 

 

Kyle was in shock and completely embarrassed but it was turning him on. Kenny’s words make his stomach turn and flip in all the right ways. It is Kenny after all and they have been dating for three years now. They’ve also had certain rules in place for almost all three of those years. Kyle knew he wasn’t supposed to use any term like baby with anyone but Kenny no matter the reason or meaning but he did. Kenny has been on such a short fuse lately, he’s been stressed out by college and Kyle hasn’t been making anything easier. This past week he’s been disobedient every moment he had the chance. He never knew it would catch up to him like this. 

 

“Well go ahead, speak Kyle.” Kenny waited a few more moments as he watched Kyle struggle to form his words. “I should also say he’s been fairly disobedient this whole week. This is his punishment, I guess.” Kenny grinned as his hand harshly smacked Kyle’s behind. “Also, judging by the look on your stupid face, you have no idea about our dynamics do you, Marsh? I should run them down for you real quick. This could turn into an interesting night.” His eyes darted between the small boy in front of him and the taller boy stepping towards them. “You see, Kyle here is a bottom. The biggest, neediest bottom you’ll ever meet. We have certain rules in place. Including a few he broke over the duration of this game. So, like naturally what I do when he breaks our rules is I punish him. Bad boys get punished don’t they, Ky?” 

 

A breathy moan slipped from his lips, turning his face a deeper shade of red. “Y-yes.” He spoke shakily. “Bad boys get punished. I’m sorry, please don’t do this now. Please not in front of Stan. Please, Kenny please. Just wait until he leaves. Please.” His irises filled with lust and need, his pupils were blown. Each word was laced with an emotion Stan couldn’t place his finger on but Kenny knew it all too well.

 

“You know you can’t call me that right now. You’re smarter than this Kyle.” Kenny spoke in a warning tone. He ran his hair through the fiery curls, grabbing a fistful and yanking.

 

“I’m sorry, sir. Bad boys get punished and I’ve been a bad boy today.” Kyle whined and whimpered softly. His erection started to grow uncomfortable in his own pants. 

 

“He’s loving every single moment of this. He loves getting embarrassed like this. Probably even more now because there’s someone else to see this, someone else to punish him. Who better than his own best friend?” He laughed as he looked at Stan then back to Kyle. “Maybe sweatpants were the wrong choice today because Stan can see your erection. You’re needy and it’s showing.” Kenny’s voice was deep and demanding. “Go bend over the table. _Now_.” Kenny kept himself in control even though his own erection was growing. Just seeing Kyle like this, that look in his eyes, the way he suddenly forgot what words were, the small breaths and gasps he took. He loved every moment of it. He loved controlling this boy. 

 

Stan watched in awe, shamefully getting turned on as he watched the scene unfold. He wouldn’t lie about it but he’s always fantasized of doing things with his best friend since high school. He was still cautious as he joined next to Kenny while Kyle slowly bent over the table where they were previously playing. Kenny put his hand on Kyle’s back to guide him down quicker but he made sure to be gentle. “Go grab your shirt.” Kenny nodded his head in the direction of stand previously discarded shirt. 

 

Stan paused for a moment to think of why but he was getting excited so he quickly went to gather it. He placed in it Kenny’s hand. “Front or back?” The room fell silent as he waited for an answer. After a moment or two he repeated himself, his tone laced with annoyance. “I’m talking to you Marsh, front or back?” 

 

Stan was puzzled but answered none the less, “Front.” With that Kenny quickly grabbed Kyle and pulled him up so he was in a standing position. He turned him so they were facing each other, Kenny’s hips trapping the boy between him and the table as he tied Kyle’s small wrists together in front of him with Stan’s t-shirt. He thought about kissing Kyle for a moment but decided against it since this was his punishment. Kyle resumed his position, spreading his legs ever so slightly. 

 

“All yours.” Kenny took some steps back to observe the other two boys. Stan visibly gulped as he hooked his fingers into Kyle’s waistband and gently tugged down his sweatpants and then underwear, freeing his semi hard dick. 

 

Stan brushed some curls out of the way and whispered into Kyle’s ear softly, “I’m sorry for this.” He stood straight up and gently caressed Kyle’s cheeks. After taking a deep breath he brought his hand up and then right back down. A loud sound echoed throughout the otherwise quiet room. Kyle jerked forward and moaned quietly from the impact. 

 

“A few more to warm his little butt up for what’s to come. Remember the dare is a minute of spanking.” Kenny winked at Stan as Kyle groaned quietly, impatience filling his body. Stan’s hand came down gently but firmly once more on each cheek. Small yelps and whimpers leaked from Kyle’s lips. 

 

Stan felt more confident in his movements now. He bit down on his lip as his eyes took in every inch of his helpless best friend underneath his will. “Start the time, McCormick.” Stan grunted. Kenny smirked in response, nodding slightly as he strayed the timer. 

 

Instantly loud snacks were heard in the room. They rained down repeatedly, red marks forming on Kyle’s ass. His moans and whimpers and _fuck yes_ and _please_ echoed through the room, mixing with the slaps. After about 30 seconds Stan slowed his motions, carefully rubbing the red marks each time his hand came down. With each smack Kyle jolted forward and pulled at his makeshift bonds. His delicately loud moans filled the room, becoming louder and louder with each hit. Random curls became matted down to his forehead by his own precipitation. Small pieces of Stan’s raven hair cling to his forehead as well. 

 

Kenny allowed the timer to go beyond a minute. He loved watching his boyfriend struggle and it was just as amazing seeing him struggle under someone else. He unzipped his pants and tugged them down just enough so he could palm himself through his boxers. 

 

Stan didn’t stop until he heard a small sob escape Kyle’s lips. Once he heard that his motions stopped abruptly and resorted to rubbing gentle circles on Kyle’s ass which was as red as his hair, “Woah. Hey Ky, are you alright?” Stan used his other hand to gently scratch at the smaller boys scalp in an attempt to calm him down. 

 

Small moans and a few incoherent words fell from Kyle’s mouth. It wasn’t until Kenny let out a daunting laugh that Stan snapped his head up from Kyle. “Mmm, looks like someone couldn’t handle it.” Kyle clenched his eyes tightly as if that would make him disappear. He was beyond embarrassed at how easy he was.

 

“Holy shit, dude. You just came all over the place. All from a little spanking. Kenny’s right, huh? You are needy.” Stan chuckled softly as he turned to Kenny, noticing his erection straining against his boxers. 

 

“What a little slut. Since you got off before anyone told you to, why don't you help us get off?” Kenny gently grabbed Kyle by his shoulders and stood him up right, helping to balance him on his shaky legs. 

 

“Yes, sir. Anything for you.”

 

“You’re gunna suck my dick like a good boy, right? And while you suck my dick you’re gunna let Stan pound you from the back? Like the good little slut you are.” Kenny’s words seemed harsh to Stan and left him with his mouth open but to Kyle his words were delightful. Kyle knew underneath this dominant and controlling demeanor was the awkward sweetheart Kenny. 

 

“Yes, anything for you Kenny, anything for you.” Kyle’s eyes closed as he imagined the sensation he would get from his holes being filled. He has always wanted his and now he’s finally getting it. 

 

“That’s not my name.” Kenny yanked hard on Kyle’s curls earning a sharp hiss in response. 

 

“Sorry, sir. I’m going to suck your dick like a good boy while Stan fucks up my hole. Yes, sir, I’ll be a good little slut.” Kyle panted breathlessly. 

 

With that Kenny nodded to Stan and they both undressed. They were both rock hard with precum leaking at this point. “Go into that little cabinet over there and get the lube.” Kenny motioned to Stan and he gently played with the fiery curls in his fists. Stan quickly did as he was told and squirted some onto his fingers. 

 

With a simple glance shared between the two taller men, they both assumed their positions. Kenny gripped Kyle’s hair a little tighter as he guided his throbbing cock into Kyle’s little mouth. He instantly felt the warmth surround him and let out a low groan. He let Kyle set the pace at first but he wanted more so he began to thrust his hips slightly. 

 

Stan gently traced Kyle’s hole with his two lubed up fingers, carefully inserting them both at once. Kyle instantly moaned at the feeling which vibrated against Kenny’s dick, heightening the blowjob. After teasing and warming his asshole up, Stan squirted lube all over his dick. Gently he aligned the tip up with his hole and slowly slid in. For a few moments he stayed still to let Kyle adjust. His thrusts were slow and fell out of rhythm with Kenny’s thrusts. 

 

The blonde and raven haired boy sped up. Stan was more aggressive and rough with his thrusts as he dug his nails in Kyle’s lower back and hips, leaving bruises and scratches in his wake. A stream of low moans and grunts spilled from his lips. 

 

Kenny on the other hand gripped Kyle’s hair impossibly tighter, using that as a way to guide his head deeper into Kenny’s dick. He was panting slightly as he bit his lip. A string of _good boy_ and _fuck yes_ slipped from his lips. He was enjoying this way more than he ever thought he would. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on for. 

 

The two men fell in sync with their thrusts, perfectly slamming into Kyle at the same time. “I-I’m so close, shit.” Stan moaned loudly. The room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin and a mixture of moans. 

 

Within minutes both men were spilling their loads into Kyle. He quickly swallowed up all of Kenny’s salty cum like he usually did. A few beads slipped down his chin. Cum leaked from his ass as soon as Stan pulled out. 

 

After they had a few moments to gather themselves Kenny removed the shirt from Kyle’s wrists and rubbed them softly and with care. “You did amazing baby. So amazing. You were perfect. Such a good boy.” Kenny helped the dazed boy carefully sit on the floor. “Pull the couch out so it’s a bed. I’ll be right back.” Kenny spoke as he rushed out of the room. 

 

Stan did as he was told and pulled out the bed hidden inside the couch. He saw some pillows and a couple blankets to the side of it so he decided to set up a place for them to lay down. 

 

Kenny came back in with two wet cloths. One he threw over to Stan and the other one he used to clean up Kyle, who was a puddle on the floor. At least that’s exactly what he felt like. After cleaning him up Kenny gently lifted him and placed him down on the bed Stan had made. “Put a movie on Netflix or something dude. I’m gunna go grab a couple things.” Kenny raced out the room once more. 

 

Stan finally decided on watching some random sitcom that looked somewhat promising as Kenny came back into the room. Kyle was curled up with a pillow whining for someone’s touch. “Shh, baby. I’m right here. I have some snacks for us, water and some comfortable clothes.” He threw a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt to Stan, who gladly accepted and quickly put them on. 

 

“Open up, Kyle. You need to drink.” Hesitantly, Kyle opened his mouth partly to allow the cool liquid to slide down his throat. 

 

“Mmm, just want some cuddles is all.” His eyes were half way closed as he wrapped his arms lazily around Kenny’s waist. 

 

Kenny softly giggled, “I know, soon we all can but right now you need to eat. Got it?” Kenny held up a small piece of watermelon to Kyle’s lips and waited for him to take it in. He did that for a little while longer before pushing some snacks and a bottle of water towards Stan as well. “Now time for some fresh clothes. Lemme help you get dressed babe.” Kyle didn’t object as Kenny carefully slid on fresh underwear and soft sweatpants. 

 

“No shirt.” Kyle lazily spoke as he nudged away when Kenny went to pull the shirt over his lead. He chuckled softly as he threw it to the side. 

 

Kenny was already dressed when he slid next to Kyle, wrapping his arms around his body protectively with a good view of the television. “Hit play and get over her dude.” Kenny beckoned Stan over to the other side of Kyle. He happily joined, draping his arms over Kyle’s body as well. 

 

“That was… amazing.” He laughed breathlessly as the intro to the show began. 

 

“Indeed it was. Can’t believe you made him cum just from spanking him. He hasn’t done that in forever. We’ve been busy lately, he must of really been craving it.” Kenny giggled back before looking down to see Kyle already dozing off. He placed a gentle kiss to the sleeping boys temple. “We should all take a nap for now and then later we can order some pizza or something.” 

 

With that all three boys cuddled up together and took a nap. The game was left unfinished and there was a huge mess everywhere but that was the least of anyone’s worries as they drifted off to dream land. 

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed like such a cute idea to me so I tried my best with it. Anyone like Crenny? I think they'd be cute together as like bad boys but I decided to show off their softer sides. Cause everyone has that soft side.


End file.
